Weak? Never Was
by smarti2109
Summary: When Sauske eaves the village, again, and every one blames Sakura, will she find a family where she never thought she would?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Sakura Haruno. I like pocky, cooking, and training. I dislike some people. My hobbies are training and reading, and my dream for the future is to get away from the leaf village.

It all started three weeks ago. Sauske came home. He left Orochimaru. Everyone spent all of the three days that he was here with him. But then he ran, taking the scroll of sealing with him. Everybody blamed me. They said that I pushed him away. When Sauske came back, I said to him "If you hurt this village, I'll make you pay." The rookie 9 said that it was my fault because I didn't jump into his arms crying, and that I threatened him. What he did should have resulted in execution, he got off easy. The rookie 9 now 8 kicked me out. the villagers hate me. But when I got home from a two week solo mission I had a note waiting for me. Here's what it said:

_**Dear**_ _**Sakura**_,

_**You probably hate me. Right? I left with the scroll of sealing. I'm so sorry. But listen, I found out that the village ordered Itachi to kill my family. I was contacted by him and he extended an offer to join the Akatsuki. You probably have heard some bad things about them. But, they don't want the tailed beasts. They want a place where S-ranked criminals who left their villages can have family. There's more, but this is all I can say about that in a letter. Listen, the leaf village is cheering for your execution, they want you to die. Please, meet up with me at midnight the night you read this letter. I'll be waiting.**_

_**I'm Sorry,**_

_**Uchiha Sauske**_

I gasped. They wanted me to die, what could the harm in meeting Sauske be. Besides, worst case scenario, I could send him flying with that thing I can do. Right Author-chan. A girl's voice was heard in my head that said, "Oh, that rhymed, any way, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL BAKA!" I winced at the scream and the insult. Welp, that was interesting. Any way, crazy authors aside, I looked at the time and it was five minutes to midnight. I ran to the front gate, and put the guards under a genjutsu, they would sleep for a while. At midnight exactly, Sauske and his brother showed up. They said to wake up the guards and I smirked. I wanted to tell them I was leaving. I woke them up and waked cheerily. Then I put a line through the leaf symbol on my headband and said "See you later, or never." then I ran away followed by Itachi and Sauske. We ran for four hours straight, and I learned how to speak Uchiha. Hn means hi, hn means go away, hN means I hate you, I heard that one directed towards Naruto a lot, HN means I love you.

When Itachi lead me into the base, there was shouting and yelling in a far off room. I tensed and Itachi face palmed. We walked into the room and there was Kisume, was standing there yelling at Sasori, who was frantically trying to put out the fire, while screaming profanities. Tobi was yelling that he was a good boy, Hidan was laughing at them while Kakuzu was trying to kill him, Deidara getting lectured by Zetsu, and Konan and Pein were laughing at the chaos, until they saw me. Everyone froze, then came and hugged me... What the hell?

A/N This story is also going to have sporadic updates.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c46f10f225344b531c99746e860f5cb"Soo, lets recap, I walk into the akatsuki base and everyone hugs me. What. The. Heck. I, being the childish person I am said, "AHH! STRANGER DANGER!" and ducked behind the couch. Itachi and Sauske sweat-droppped, and tried to drag me out of behind the couch. When they finally did, the door opened again, and Kakashi-sensei walked in and hugged "Tobi". "Tobi" took off her mask and was revealed to be Obito Uchiha. What the hell. Then Kakashi-sensei took off his mask! So I did the rational thing and screamed that the world was ending. Then Kakashi looked at me and froze./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4755b7c5a2bee2518d8d5593db08a244"Kakashi PoV:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Crap, Sakura saw me, without my mask, hugging a village enemy, in the akatsuki base. But... then again, there she is standing in the akatsuki base, without a mission here, with Sauske, and having the akatsuki sweatdropping at her? What happened? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2cd1081f3713f3d7186b825f0d80773b"3rd person Pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e44237125c0a87a3b83d5484ee594e93"Then there was silence and something climbing on the wall. There was chaos. Grown men were screaming, Konan and Sakura were standing there watching the calamity as the thing crawled closer. It kept coming and there were screams for Konan or Sakura to kill it. Kill the spider./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2643e19473181bd3f85ae5cfaa2a6805"A/N Sorry for the short chapter, This was brought over from my Wattpad account./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
